


The Bits

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Badumtss, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know.





	The Bits

“Did you guys see that?” Steven asked still shaking his head, and the Stevens turned to look at him, from where they were seated around the breakfast counter. “She was- _and her shirt_ -”

  
“She was trying to make cereal in her mouth.” The first Steven explained, just as the fourth Steven walked into the room from the porch. He had his chin propped on three fingers, and a faraway look in his eye. The second Steven nodded sagely beside him, his cheeks flushed.

  
“What happened?” The third Steven said. “Amethyst did something?”

  
“Like, how much did she spill? The third Steven said, from where he’d been stirring the eggs, and he looked like he was catching on.

  
“Half a gallon.” The second Steven murmured quietly, _shamefully_ , and the fourth Steven gasped. They were all quiet for a moment.

  
“You guys look like you're all thinking about taking the same poop.” Amethyst said, walking back into the kitchen topless.


End file.
